1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to immersion heaters, or heating units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various circumstances, fluids, liquids, gasses, vapors, solids, and/or any other suitable substances may be stored in a tank or storage container. Such substances can comprise water, biodiesel, glycerin, ethanol, asphalt, fuel oil, pitch and tar, liquid sugar, lube oils, linseed oil, animal fats, and/or any heat sensitive compound, for example. Other substances can comprise granular solids and/or colloids, for example. In many circumstances, these substances may need to be heated and, in some circumstances, one or more heating units may be positioned within the tank or storage container in order to heat the substances. The heating units can be positioned within the tank such that at least a portion of the heating units are immersed in the substance. In various embodiments, each heating unit can comprise a heat transfer surface which is heated by a heating element. In certain embodiments, the substance can flow over the heat transfer surface such that heat can be transferred from the heating unit to the substance. Various heating units, such as the Model LTFX immersion heaters, for example, are available from Chromalox, Inc., Pittsburgh, Pa.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.